


You Don't Say No To Parker

by DelwynCole



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelwynCole/pseuds/DelwynCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of very good reasons never to say no to Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Say No To Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: [Leverage, Alec/Eliot, you don't say no to Parker](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/161567.html?thread=34916383#t34916383), on [Comment_Fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic)

The team has rules, and even though Alec has always hated rules, he does his best to follow these. Most of them are Nate's rules, rules that make them give the bulk of their take to their mark's victims, and keep them from breaking too many laws when it can be avoided. A few of them are Sophie's rules. Her rules are generally pretty incomprehensible, but they all boil down to the same thing. You take care of team, because the team is family. Eliot has a couple of rules for the kitchen. Don't mess with his knives, if you finish something put it on the shopping list, that sort of thing. Alec likes to think that he ignores those rules, but the reality is that he always makes sure there's more than enough of his orange soda in the fridge, and the food he eats, Eliot doesn't care about. Also, what the hell would he do with a kitchen knife?

There's one rule above all others in his head though, and it's not a Nate rule, or a Sophie rule, or even an Eliot rule. It's more like natural law, a rule so primal that ignoring it would be courting your own death. You Don't Say No to Parker. It exists just like that in his head, except when he thinks about breaking it and it becomes a giant, flashing, all-caps, neon sign. So, even though his first instinct had been to call her crazy and sit back down for a good session of Warcraft, Alec had sighed an agreement to Parker's quiet demand.

Here was the thing, You Don't Say No to Parker, but saying yes, could just as easily end in his death. He had that thought, as he stood and walked into the kitchen, but it didn't stop him. Eliot could be scary, and the idea of Eliot turning his skills on him was downright terrifying. Deep down, though, Alec didn't really believe that Eliot would hurt him, at least not in any kind of permanent way. His brain kept telling him that saying no to Parker was a much more dangerous activity than incurring Eliot's wrath. It didn't hurt that he actually kind of wanted to do what Parker had asked of him. So here he was, leaning against the wall in the kitchen waiting for Eliot to put down the knife he's currently using to chop more vegetables than Alec thinks he has ever seen in one place before, because even if he's pretty certain that Eliot won't really hurt him, better to not do this with a knife in the man's hand.

It doesn't take too long for Eliot to slam the knief down on the counter and turn towards Alec. "What do you want Hardison?" Alec just smiles in response and takes one long step away from the wall, one of the advantages to being freakishly tall. He has to bend a little, and for just a second it's crazy awkward, but then his hand is in Eliot's hair, softer than he'd expected, and his mouth is pressed to Eliot's. Eliot's body stays tense, but it only takes a moment for his mouth to soften into the kiss. Alec can see Parker from the corner of his eye, and she's practically jumping with excitement. Feeling brave, Alec deepens the kiss, and Eliot allows it. It's all very soft, quiet, kind of surreal, and not anything like he'd ever imagined kissing Eliot might be.

They break the kiss, and Eliot shoves at him, but not hard. "What the hell was that?"

Alec smiles and glances over at Parker. "You don't say no to Parker." She glares at him, and when he looks back at Eliot he sees why. The change is subtle, but he's withdrawing. It's a look Alec remembers from the early days, when they were just team, before they were family. He doesn't like that look much. He steps back in close. "Besides, I've been wanting to do that for awhile." This time Eliot kisses him, and it's not soft, or quiet, or gentle, or any of the other things he'd thought about the first kiss. And that's why you don't say no to Parker. Most of the time dong what she says works out pretty well, even when it sounds crazy. Well, that and she's kind of crazy unpredicatble in what's usually a really good way, but is occasionally completely and totally horrifying.


End file.
